Nations React to
by Sierra Wood
Summary: The nations react to a video. In transcript form.


**Hey Y'all! So this was in my head for a while now and I finally got around to actually writing it. This is in the form of a transcript and based off of the Fine Bros react series. If you haven't seen Kids/Teens/Elders React then you should go watch it. The video the nation's are watching is After Ever After by Paint. So go look it up, cause it's really good! And enjoy! **

* * *

**Nations React to... Paint's After Ever After!**

* * *

If you've ever wondered why

Disney's tales all end in lies

America: What the heck?! Disney doesn't lie. I should know.

Here's what happened after all their dreams came true

England: Well this should be interesting.

_*To the Tune of Under the Sea*_

I loved being princess down in – this beautiful ocean blue

Spain: Oh Lovi, we should go to the beach!

Romano: Shut up you tomato bastard I'm trying to listen.!

But mermaids are going missing – they end up in someone's stew

France: Oh, but the mermaids are so pretty.

So just try to put yourself in – to somebody else's gills

You're killing my ecosystem – with fishing and oil spills

Thank you BP, thank you BP

America: Hey, that was England's company not mine.

The British are killing, oil is spilling

England: So it was a faulty rig. I'm not the one checking them.

Now I can't see… MY EYES!

Chinamen feast on Flounder's fins

China: But flounder tastes good Aru.

Plus the Japanese killed all my whale friends

Japan: Umm, no comment.

Oceans are browning, I think I'm drowning

Italy: Ve~ Germany save her!

Germany: It's just a song Feli.

Thanks to BP

YOU SUCK!

England: Well!

_*To the Tune of Prince Ali*_

Hey, I'm ok, but I'm slightly scared

America: I'll save you!

My husband's a mark for the War on Terror

Aladdin was taken by the CIA

England: Very nice America, you've caught the good guy.

We're not Taliban

You've got the wrong man

In Guantanamo Bay

America: I could have sworn it was closed.

Prince Ali, where could he be, drowning in wawa

England: America...

Interrogation, from the nation, of the "free"

America: We are free!

Bin Laden's taken the fall

America: Shot by an American! USA! USA!

We're not trained pilots at all

Jafar went crazy and no one put up a fuss

We're for freedom, Genie can vouch for us

Bush was crazy, Obama's lazy, Al-Qaeda's not in this country

America: Hmm, no comment.

Set free my Prince Ali

France: Oh, Amérique give back the pretty lady's husband.

_*To the Tune of Belle *_

A whore! A whore!

Germany: Gha! Feli, cover your ears!

A whore, a whore, a whore!

Italy: Why, I already heard it.

This town's gone wild since I married Adam

They think I'm going straight to hell

Italy: That's so sad.

But the charges laid on me

Of bestiality

Romano: Um, should we really be showing Spain this?

France: Ooo, What is sweet Belle up to now?

Could wind up getting me thrown in a cell

No, I'm overrun by mad men

I hear they plan to burn me at the stake

France: Angleterre!

They legit believe I'm Satan

Italy: But she was so nice.

And now I hear that PETA wants to take my beast away

America: Hey the feds still don't know about Tony.

_*To the Tune of Colors of the Wind*_

After John Smith traveled back to England

England: Fine man that Smith was

I helped my people cultivate the fields

Romano: Probably no tomatoes.

More English, French, and Spaniards came to visit

England, France, and Spain: Uh- Oh

And they greeted us with guns and germs and steel

America: I remember what happens next.

They forced us into unknown lands of exile

Spain: England did it!

They pillaged, raped, and left us all for dead

France: That was all Spain!

So now I'm far more liberal with a weapon

America: Go Pocahontas!

When I separate their bodies from their heads

Italy: She's so violent!

Have you ever held the entrails of an English guy?

England: Um...

Or bit the beating hearts of Spanish men?

Spain: Uh...

Can you shoot an arrow in some French guy's eyeball?

France: Gah...

Can you paint with the red colors in these men

America: Yes!

I can murder if I please

Cause I'm dying of disease

England: I'm not so sure if that's completely justified.

I can paint with the red colors in these men

Thanks to BP

Where's Prince Ali?

Bestiality

I've got STDs

* * *

_*Once the video was over*_

England: Well that was uh, interesting.

* * *

Question Time!

**SW: Ok, so do you know what you just watched?**

America: Um, one of my YouTubers?

England: Uh, one of America's video people.

France: Non, not really.

Spain: A video about disney?

Romano: No duh Sherlock.

Germany: A video.

Italy: People not happy cause they don't have pasta?

**SW: You were just shown After Ever After by Paint. What did you think?**

America: My people are creative and can express their opinion in any way. Cause 'Merica is free!

England: It was interesting.

France: Um, very nice?

Spain: Uh... Tomato?

Romano: It was very well done and amusing.

Germany: I could have had paperwork done by now.

Italy: It needs more pasta.

**SW: Did anything speak to you in a way?**

America: Uh... Disney is still awesome!

England: Oil rigs need to be checked more often.

France: It was Spain's fault.

Spain: Uh... Tomato?

Romano: Oh, god, Espana! Enough with the tomatoes you bastard! Wait did I just say that?

Germany: I could have had paperwork done by now.

Italy: No there wasn't any pasta. Oh and big brother France caused issues with America's natives.

* * *

_*The nations are now in a room together.*_

**SW: Well I think you all missed the point but oh well! Y'all are free to go!**

The nations all got up and left, trying to figure out what the point of it all was.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey It's me again. Hope y'all enjoyed this. The annoying plot bunny wouldn't go away. I am working on updating my other Hetalia fic as well as my others. It might be a while though. Don't know if I'll continue with these reactions but if the right video comes up I might do this again. Hope you liked it and please REVIEW!**


End file.
